


conversations with my ten year old self

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, bc Izayoi never got character development and i'm so mad i love h, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: Dear Sonosuke Izayoi, or, me, I guess,--Izayoi takes it upon himself to clean out his office. He soon wishes he hadn’t.





	conversations with my ten year old self

**Author's Note:**

> for once i'm not late whoo
> 
> here is a fic for best boy. well, like, second best boy. i love izayoi so much @ dr3 where is his Arc. His Character. I love him
> 
> i'll write out all my hc's for his backstory eventually but for now take this as a subtle foreshadow or somehting i guess

He’d found the letter stuffed into the bookshelf he never used.

 

It was a curious piece of paper, discoloured with age but not withered with it, held between a photo album from his final year in middle school and the wall of the bookcase, though he was sure it wasn’t there when he first put the album there… though that was a few years before, so he could be wrong. Having fallen on the floor after pulling out the photo album to flick through good memories - primary school, photos with Ruruka and Seiko, photos of pets… blanks where other photos should have been - that made him give a small smile. It was as he slid this back with the other books on the shelf that he noticed the folded piece of paper, lying on the wooden floor. He got down on his knees to pick it up, his nose wrinkling slightly at the old, musty smell it gave off, before he delicately unfolded it, and unfolded it again, as carefully as he could so the old paper wouldn’t tear.

 

_ Dear Sonosuke Izayoi, or, me, I guess, _

_ How are you? This is a little silly, but, we were asked to do this for an assignment, so I guess I don’t really have a choice. I’m pretty sure you remember doing this, right? I mean, that would make sense, considering you’re me and all. Did you find this silly, too? Well, probably. This is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. _

_ Some things that you probably already know; it’s a Monday after school and I’m in my room. Papa’s working and Mother’s waiting for him to come home and make dinner. He works at the candy factory in the big city, under Mr Andou. Mother and Papa don’t know it, but Ruruka Andou is my best friend, I like her lots and lots. We made a new friend last week, in the rain. Her name is Seiko Kimura. Ruru-chan went off to see who she was and I got scared because she left without telling me. It was rainy and I was running and I got a cold when I got home. Seiko-chan is really cool, she makes medicine and stuff. She said we can come see her parents some time - she has two moms, and one of them is kinda sick but she says they’re super nice and sweet and her mom that isn't sick is really good at baking. But Seiko-chan can’t have candy because of her medicine. I feel really bad for her. Ruru-chan’s candy is the best. But of course, you know that already. _

_ I managed to fix my old pair of scissors the other day. Now I have two little knives. I don’t know why Mother got so angry when she found my old knives, but she did, so I’m gonna keep doing it because Mother is always wrong. She doesn’t let me do a lot of things, like making friends without her permission, which is really silly. All I do is study, so it’s boring and I don’t like school very much. I heard people drop out of high school and go straight to work. I want to do that, but Ruru-chan and Seiko-chan are going to high school, so I’m going too because I like my friends and I don’t want to be on my own. _

_ What’s high school like for you? I can’t imagine what it’s like. Are you still friends with Ruru-chan and Seiko-chan? I think we’re going to be friends for a really really long time. We’re all really nice to each other and share and play nicely. I want to grow up with them together and we can live together and be happy, whatever happens to us. Are you all grown up, have you got a job? What’s it like? What’s the world like? Ah, sorry, that’s a lot of questions that I won’t get an answer to… I guess I’ll get an answer eventually, though. I guess I’m looking forward to it, but who knows? Papa says to always prepare for the worst… little does Papa know, I do that every day. Maybe when I’m older I’ll be, like, a super cool ninja guy. Then I can protect Ruru-chan and Seiko-chan as much as I want to. _

_ Looking forward to a brighter future, _

_ Sonosuke Izayoi (the younger one) _

 

...He was much more talkative when he wasn’t face-to-face. At least that hadn’t changed. Izayoi stared at the words written on the paper and sighed to himself, folding the letter into his pocket and stretching to grab the duster from the edge of his desk. Running the feathers over the tops of the books and the edges of the shelves, he thought to himself, about himself, more often than he would have done otherwise, had it not been for the slip of paper he wrote to himself so long ago, hidden in a place he would have never checked, if it had not been for the gathering dust. Eventually, he stopped, the duster hanging in the air as the questions in his head got louder, and his answers began to overlap beyond his control, creating an echoing, disjointed and loud gathering of white noise in himself that made him stop and try to clear his head. He’d tried not to think about the past, tried to focus on the future and his promise that he’d made to himself, but in the end, perhaps that philosophy was to be his biggest downfall.

 

High school ended early with a bombing and an expulsion.

 

All he had was Ruruka by his side, and he would give his life to have her survive. Seiko, despite his efforts - if it could be seen as such, considering his character - turned her back to him, so he was now forced to respond in kind.

 

He had grown up far too fast, he’d put a knife to his mother’s throat and said to never speak to him again. He lived on the streets for months and looked after himself and only himself. The only remnant of the past he had now was Ruruka’s company. That was the only remnant that he needed.

 

And the world had gone to shit. Everything was on fire, there was no hope left. And yet, somehow, he still found himself thinking about what the future had in store for him in future. Would he make it out of this alive, as Sonosuke Izayoi, former Ultimate Blacksmith, and leader of Future Foundation’s 9th Branch? Or would he die within these walls, fighting for a hope that had a chance of never coming?

 

How funny was it, that it was himself who made him ask these questions. It almost hurt enough to make him smile.


End file.
